


We Still Make it Work

by Jaevra



Category: My inner demons
Genre: Ava finally got a job, I'm writing this because I want to read a MID fanfic but I can't find one I like, No Beta read we die like men, Other, You're Welcome, and i love you, comfortably ooc, pan Ava, so to everyone who's reading this, thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaevra/pseuds/Jaevra
Summary: Ava makes the mistake of giving a bunch of grown children a TV, and everything that comes after was probably inevitable anyway.
Relationships: ava/daemos (platonic-ish)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the inside of my brain. If you're here, willingly reading this, then I'm sure you'll fit right in. This is just the first chapter, and there will surely be more later

You could safely say that she’d had a bad morning, in more ways than one.  
First off, her presentation was awful, thanks to the gallon’s worth of gross brown water she’d spilled on her uniform while hastily taking out the trash this morning.  
Second off, some tiny hell spawn gerbil of a dog named Jiggy, who her owner insisted was a “show-winning purebred angel”, decided that it would be a wonderful idea to rip her pant sleeve to shreds, instead of ripping up the mail she’d brought like all the other dogs she encounters. And thirdly, she found herself outside of poor Mrs. Oat’s front door, smelling like garbage with a ratty uniform, holding a package that was almost certainly not worth the trouble of opening your door at ten in the morning to see such a sorry sight. Thank god this was her last delivery.

“Mrs. Oats? I’ve got a package for you,” she said, knocking. She waited a few moments before knocking again.

“Mrs…. Oats..?” she repeated, and still there was no answer. That was interesting, Mrs. Oats never slept in. In fact, Ava didn’t think she’d ever seen her neighbor when she wasn’t wide awake and giving her more packages to deliver or making suggestive comments about the chaos she hears through the walls coming from Ava’s flat.

“Alright miss, you’re scaring me! I’m coming in! Yell really loud if you want me to stop!” she warned before opening the door. She took her shoes off and hung her bag on the wall before slowly creeping around the corner of the hallway to look into the living room with the package at her hip. As far as she could tell, nothing was amiss.  
Honestly, Mrs. Oats was probably out getting groceries, or hanging out with friends, or doing literally anything because normal adults don’t spend all their time indoors sulking about how little money they have and babysitting five deadly demons with a kindergarten-level education, Ava. God you’re stupid. Just leave the package and go home.

 _Why am I so mean to myself inside my own head?_ She thought as she left the package on the kitchen counter with a note, quite aware of how she was still talking to herself.

_I mean, at the very least start doing it aloud. You could charge you know, I think you’re funny._

_You really think so, me?_

_Of course I do me. You make me laugh all the time. I bet you could quit this pity job that Jake gave you and become a world-class comedian._

Ava giggled aloud at that. She knew she was being stupid, but ah, what the hell.

“What the hell?” came a voice from a side room

_Oh jesus what the hell I didn’t say that out loud did I??_

“Who’s there? Ava, is that you sweetie?” Came the voice again, now recognizable as Mrs. Oats. Ava gave an audible sigh, glad to be distracted from the brief spiral into insanity she’d found herself in.

“Yeah it’s me Miss, I’m just dropping off a package. I’m sorry for coming in unannounced, but no one answered the door and I got a bit worried. I’m glad to see you’re okay though, I’ll be out of your hair now!” Ava called from the kitchen as she walked back towards the door.

“Wait! Hang on a second, I’ve got something to give you,” Mrs. Oats shouted, before stumbling through her bedroom door in a loosely fitted blue nightgown with a floral pattern that made it look like she bought it on clearance 50 years ago.  
Actually, knowing Mrs. Oats, that’s totally reasonable.

“I found an old TV in my closet yesterday evening, and I spent all last night fixing it up. One of the dials is a little janky, and I don’t think it really needed the antennae anyway, but I wanted to gift it to you. Lord knows with that many people in a flat you need some at-home entertainment, and I have no use for it, although I’m certain you have your own methods of keeping those boys busy,” Mrs. Oats blithered, ending in that inevitable suggestive tone that always makes itself present now that she’s convinced that her and the Daemos’ relationship is _far_ more intimate than it actually is. “I’d help you carry it, but I’m afraid this back isn’t what it used to be.”

“Oh, no, Miss I really don’t need a TV. I couldn’t accept this anyway, you’ve already helped me so much. I don’t even ha-”

“Oh you hush,” Mrs. Oats interjected, cutting Ava off, “My grandchildren hardly come around for me to spoil so you’re a perfectly good substitute. Plus, I am old, and I could trip and die any day now. You wouldn’t deny the gift of an old, sickly neighbor, would you Ava dearest?”

_I know what she’s doing and I can’t do anything about it. She’s not sickly, in fact she’ll probably outlive me, but now I can’t say no because she’s a conniving little manipulator and she knows I know what she’s doing. Irene almighty on a fuc-, no, bad Ava, freaking pogostick, alright. Fine.  
Ah, well, it’s just a TV. Might as well._

Ava sighed, for the second time in ten minutes. “Alright, alright, I’ll take the TV. I’m so sorry, oh poor sickly neighbor, for even suggesting that I wouldn’t accept your heartfelt gift.”

“You should be sorry, you ingrate.” Mrs. Oats half scolded, looking to anyone who didn’t know her like she was serious. But, to the trained eye, one could tell the master manipulator was sporting a smile at the edge of her lips, which meant that she was one push away from busting out laughing. Thank Irene Ava had a trained eye.

Ava took one step back and and clicked her heels together, standing straight up and placing one bent arm on her stomach and the other on her back, and bowed as deeply as she could.  
“Madamu, watashi wa yurusarenai furumai o owabi shimasu. Watashi no onshirazu no kokoro o anata no ken de tsukisashite watashi o shina sete kudasai” She recited, repeating the only Japanese sentence that she had ever really bothered to learn. For good measure, Ava muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Mrs. Oak to hear, “Uzai-san”.  
It was stupid, and simply a result of her having far too much time on her own to look up Japanese words and phrases, but it did the trick.  
Mrs. Oak was giggling up a fit, having to hang on to the counter to keep herself up. Ava wasn’t sure if she actually knew what she had said or if it was just the ridiculousness of the action, but it was hard to keep herself from laughing along with her.

“You’re a mess, Ava,” the old, decrepit, totally sick woman sighed after finally catching her breath, “but you’re quite possibly my favorite mess to keep around. Aside from me, that is. Well, I’m sorry for keeping you so long, I bet your boy toys expected you back by now, hehe! Do you need me to call anyone to help you bring it over to your apartment? I certainly wouldn't mind bullying Jake into doing it for you.”

“Oh no that’s alright, I’m sure I can carry it without, um,” she looked at the TV, realizing that it’s probably heavier than I thought it was, “dying.”

“That’s the spirit sweetheart! Now, I’ll fix up a big breakfast and bring it over in a bit. Heaven knows you need your energy with all the fun you’ve been having in there, oh ho ho!”

Ava sighed. Mrs.Oats meant so well, and she did it perfectly. She could already feel her morning improving. Honest to Irene, if anyone hurt Mrs. Oats she’d send the Daemos to find the poor sucker just so she could kill them herself. Morals be damned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow Ava managed to carry the bulky 70lb antique to her doorway, and with some help from Leif she managed to get it inside, where her litany of demonic bois crowded around to see the ancient relic from the supposed “dark ages” of Earth’s technological history, which Leif seemed particularly interested in. Sure, Dark Ages was a bit of an overstatement, and Rhyse would probably love it if she actually got into the history of technology and most of the 1900s, but she really didn’t have that kind of time right now. Maybe later she could get him to sit in the spa with her if she baited him with history facts, though she doubted that the daemos would let her in the spell pool alone anyway after last time.

“What do we do with it?” Pierce questioned.  
“Well, you watch it. You can’t click on ads and get viruses on it like Rhyse did with the computer.” Ava answered, cringing at the memory of all the tutorials and phone calls she had to go through to get rid of that virus. Never again.

“Enough with this, why don’t we talk about the marriage?” Asch interrupted, angrily, as always.

“Because, Asch, I spent all morning working so I can pay rent and buy things like groceries for Rhyse to practice cooking with and save up to fix the disaster that I _know_ with you all is inevitable and will _probably_ burn down my apartment, and rather than discuss the rest of my life with a bunch of men that I’ve only known for a few weeks, I’m going to go take a nap.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.” came Noi’s meek voice from the armrest of the couch, shrinking back a bit when Asch turned to glare daggers at him.

“Noi.” I began

“Yes princess?”

“You’re my favorite simp. Don’t ever change.”

“What’s a si-”

“Don’t worry about it Noi. As for the rest of you, I’m gonna go to sleep. Mrs. Oak should be here in a bit with breakfast, so I’d appreciate it if one of you could come wake me up when she does get here,” Ava said as she walked towards her bedroom doors, before calling a quick goodnight and disappearing from view

_I hope they can figure out the TV, and I hope they don’t destroy it before one of them has the chance to figure it out,_ she thought. She could already hear Leif and Rhyse bickering from the living room, and she silently wished for at least an hour before Mrs. Oak dropped by.


	2. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava should've known that leaving a bunch of, essentially, children with a penitent for violence alone with a TV for an hour while she slept was a mistake, but she was tired, so who's fault is it really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of what will probably be a bit of random additions to a story that I'm growing to quite like. I've always been weak for the domestic, adding a bunch of aliens to the mix is just whipped cream on top.

She woke up slowly to the smell of something absolutely amazing. Irene, that smells like, french toast? That, that smells like french toast! She loved french toast!

Ava opened her eyes and was greeted with three things.  
The first and probably the most welcome being french toast with scrambled eggs and orange juice, yum!  
The second was the slightly less welcome scowling Asch standing over her bed, holding the aforementioned french toast, scrambled eggs, and orange juice.  
The third, and possibly the least welcome, was a giant steel slab covering her bedroom door, which from the other side she could hear loud banging and shouting and profuse scolding from Rhyse, each exclamation making Asch’s scowl deepen until it was almost turning inward.

“Princess Ava!” he exclaimed, “Eat this breakfast that I prepared right this instant!”

This was followed immediately by a heartfelt “Asch you stubborn piece of shit” from the other side of the steel, the perpetrator Ava could only imagine being Leif. 

Ava sat up and took the plate from his hands, setting it on her lap.

“Asch, I believe entirely that you made this meal.” She deadpanned

“R-Really?!” He practically shouted, obviously not expecting this, “You think I- you really really think I did this?”

Ava sat up a bit straighter and eyed the door. “Yes,” she says unnecessarily loudly, “I wholeheartedly believe that you took the time to learn to cook my _favorite_ breakfast meal.”

Asch looked deviously proud. He opened his mouth to speak, possibly intending to congratulate himself or to demand marriage for his troubles, but Ava beat him to it.

“I’m so impressed with your determination, I might just have to marry you.”

A beat, and then,

“FINALLY! I THOUGHT Y-” Asch began, but the sudden blowing open of her bedroom door cut him off. Ava assumed that he was going to express how he thought she was never going to agree to marry him, but this was quickly thrown from her mind as she saw four angry daemos fall into a pile trying to force their way through the door. 

“Stop kick-”

“Get OFF, NOI juS-”

“Pierce I swear on both my knives I WILL bite that damn hand off”

“Rhyse If you could-”

“Move, Noi”

“I WOULD if you would just-”

“You smell awful and you need to make Ava bathe you again”

“She can’t FIND the BOAT, Rhyse, I absolutely refuse t-”

“If you don’t get your foot off my horn I will saw off both of yours and mount them on the fucking wall above Asch’s throne”

Ava couldn’t help it, she started laughing. It started out as a light giggle and quickly became a full throated laugh. The four slowly stood up, looking sheepish and somewhat puzzled. Asch simply stood at her bedside, looking for all the world like he wanted to skin the intruders alive. 

Irene in heaven she loved these boys so much. They were like toddlers. Toddlers with incredibly deadly fighting experience and the strength of 100 humans. She was an absolutely terrible teacher, and she often opted to hide in her room rather than explain things to them, but she actually really liked watching them learn things and implement them in day to day life. Leif had actually figured out how to use the bathroom before anyone else and only refused to bathe because he liked being difficult, Pierce built up a habit of saying please and thank you after trying it once with Ms. Oats and getting light praise for it, Rhyse is honestly a better cook than Ava at this point, and even Asch and Noi had begun to use more slang in their day to day speech. She was laying on the couch in the living room once when she’d heard Noi say that he “hadn’t had to fight anyone in a fat minute” and it took all her willpower to smile like a madman and cover her face. She managed to stay stoic until she heard Asch reply that he would _beat any filthy casual’s ass_ if they tried to start shit and Ava had to leave the room before she completely lost it. She’d never heard him use human curses like that and for some strange reason it was like watching a baby confidently say “fuck”.

Once she finally managed to stop laughing and actually take a breath in between her giggles, she shakily moved the tray from her lap and got up. Leif immediately separated himself from the pile to shout about the injustices of Asch.

“Princess! He’s lying, he didn’t make that! He can’t cook for shit and you know it.” He yelled, only looking away from her to make eye contact with Asch. Noi was next to jump from the pile and pitch in his two cents. 

“You can’t marry him, Princess! If the breakfast really matters so much to you, then I will gladly learn to make it!” he squeaked.

“Not to mention he used magic, which he should be _trying_ to salvage as best he can.” Rhyse added, as he stood up, rubbing at a spot on his shoulder that looked like it was going to bruise. 

“But Rhyse, you used magic to open the door.” came Pierce from the floor.

“Hush, I had a good reason.”

“Alright, calm down, I’m not gonna marry Asch and I knew he hadn’t made the breakfast.” Ava finally said, not wanting anything to escalate to the point where it would take too long to resolve and her breakfast would get cold. She ignored the indignant gasp from Asch, “I knew that Ms. Oak would be stopping by to drop off breakfast. I was hoping you’d be mature enough to handle that, but I guess I should’ve second guessed myself the moment you guys and mature came together in the same thought.”  
She took the tray from the bed, pretending not to notice the intense glaring match the daemos were having with Asch, and started towards the door.

“Thank you for bringing me breakfast, Asch, it was really nice. I’m gonna eat this at the table, you all can join me if you like. Ms. Oats should’ve made enough food for all of us, and I really don’t think I can eat that much by myself.”

Ava stepped out of her room with that last comment and moved to set trey on the table. She walked over to the kitchen and started unpacking the comically large picnic basket that Ms. Oats had dropped off, getting out plates, silverware, and a few cups after she noticed the two whole half-gallon cartons of orange juice packed in with the food.  
As per her earlier sentiment, Ms. Oak was an Irene-sent miracle. She expressed this out loud as the Daemos hesitantly joined her at the table, being surprisingly helpful with setting up, and they all silently nodded their heads in agreement, eyes lighting up when they saw the rest of the food. 

Yeah, she loved her boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! There will be more chapters to come. Message me here or on my tumblr if you have any ideas, because I will read all of them and at this point this fic has no direction and is entirely open to suggestion. 
> 
> My tumblr is: https://lowflyingplanes.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys, I was frustrated that I couldn't find a lot of pieces that I liked for this show so I decided to make my own. If anyone seems ooc then pretend it's an alternate universe. Thank you so much for reading, and let me know if you've got any requests.
> 
> my tumblr is: https://lowflyingplanes.tumblr.com/


End file.
